


O Nazgulach zanim stali się brzydcy i niewidzialni

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After-Battle, Fluff, M/M, Nazgul - Freeform, Touch, bed, polish, surprise
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira





	O Nazgulach zanim stali się brzydcy i niewidzialni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Tuż po bitwie. Gorąc, napięte mięśnie i zaschnięta krew. Do rozumu wciąż nie dociera ból po uderzeniach, po okrutnym wysiłku. Do uszu ciągle słabo docierają dźwięki. Jedyną dopuszczalną do pokazywania oznaką wyczerpania są drżące dłonie, plecy ciągle muszą być proste i usztywnione jak deska. Trzeba pokazać że jest się silnym, że to nic że właśnie zeszło się z pola bitwy, a przynajmniej nie zanim nie wejdzie się do namiotu. Wygrali. Kolejny raz, wygrali - nie w tak wielkim stylu jak zazwyczaj, nie tak królewsko, ale to nic, to nic. 

Ciałem Khamul jeszcze wirował. Ciągle był w ogniu, z szablą w ręce i krótkim nożem w drugiej. Bez tarczy, śmierć nie mogła go dosięgnąć. Ciągle czuł odór spalonych ludzi i elfów i orków, na policzku pulsowała świeżutka rana. Cud że ogień wywołany przez czary jego samego nie spalił w pewnym momencie, a tylko popatrzył. W głowie huczało od wrzasków, huku walki i bólu, ciężko było zebrać myśli 

Stracili ogrom ludzi. Ale to nie obchodziło, to w ogóle przez najbliższe parę godzin nikogo nie interesowało. Mordor miał taki przemiał materiału materiału ludzkiego i orkowego, że to absolutnie nic nie znaczylo. Padła setka? Trudno, to zrobi się setkę, odrobi w goblinach albo najemnikach.

Król kraju Rhun myślał już tylko o łóżku, o rzuceniu się na stos koców i poduszek, najlepiej bez ubrań. O wtuleniu się w miękkości prywatnych pieleszy, o wciśnięciu się głęboko pod nie, i zaśnięciu. Może wcześniej jakieś winko. Rozkazy jutro, to wszystko jutro, dzisiaj chciał odpocząć. W razie czego będzie kierował ludzi do Czarownika.

Właśnie...Czarownik. Władca Angmaru. Khamul był pewien, że w trakcie bitwy ten diabeł będzie używał magii, ale kiedy w pewnej chwili ujrzał - zupełnie dosłownie - fruwające w powietrzu, rozprute jak szmaciane lalki, elfy, był pewien ze ma do czynienia z idiotą, który przyszedł się bawić zamiast walczyć.  
Kiedy upadł przed nim jeden taki, wywracający się powoli, na żywca, na lewą stronę - miał tylko nadzieję że się nie skompromituje i nie zwymiotuje. Jakaś drobinka, iskierka miłości Eru się w nim wtedy odezwała, i na dwa ciosy dobił nieszczęśnika odrąbując mu głowę. Poczul w tamtej chwili na plecach palące spojrzenie Czarownika (dosłownie, miał wrażenie, że mu zbroję przedziurawił), ale je zignorował. 

Teraz, powoli odpinając naramienniki, rozwiązując wiązania karwaszy, i zarzucając żelazne części przedramion zbroi - oćwiczy batem podkomendnych, którzy mają to zazwyczaj robić, oj oćwiczy - myślał czy to aby nie był błąd. Czy Angmar (tak nazwyali go dla skrótu) nie wyciągnie z tego jakichś dziwnych wniosków, albo nie dajcie świętości - konsekwencji. Teoretycznie nie miał powodu, w praktyce natomiast...

W praktyce był czymś na kształt ich przełożonego. Zabawna sprawa, bo byli przecież równi w nominalnej teorii zwyczajowości ludzkiej.  
Jak to śmiesznie brzmiało w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń w jego życiu. 

"Nie myśl o tym" - skarcił się w głowie Khamul, usiłując poradzić sobie z własną zbroją. "Psia krew, a trzeba było założyć lżejszą. Przecież i tak nie zginę, na co to a po co to..." westchnął już na głos, szarpiąc się w coraz większej i większej złości podszytej ciągłym szumem adrenaliny w skroniach. 

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zbroja odpadła z jego nóg. Na raz, w hałasie (jakże cichutkim dla zmęczonych uszu!) jaki robi normalny metal. Khamul zamrugał zaskoczony. Czyżby był tak zmęczony że odpiął je a nie zarejestrował że to zrobił?  
Zaraz po kolei na ziemię spadały kolejne części. Mężczyzna odruchowo zaczął się cofać i obracać, bojąc się tego co się działo. Jego umysł usłużnie mu podpowiedział, że jak zbroja, i kolczuga (PĘKŁA!) to i skóra może z niego spaść.  
\- Co jest... - szepnął, tak że nawet sam siebie nie usłyszał. Ubrania po kolei opadały na ziemię, dopiero jak zostały same szaty spodnie, Khamul zreflektował się i złapał je rękami, przytrzymując na ciele.  
Zatrzymał się przy tym mniej więcej na środku namiotu, plecami do wejścia. Usłyszał, jak ktoś za nim się śmieje. Obejrzał się za siebie, ściągając gniewnie brwi.  
\- Khamul...nie sądziłem, że taka prosta psota może cię tak zakłopotać...- powiedział z uśmiechem król Angmaru. Gdyby nie poparzona twarz i szyja, Khamul zmarszczyłby się dużo mocniej, ale ból był naprawdę jedną z tych upierdliwych rzeczy, których się człowiek słucha choć nie chce.  
\- Nie tobie o mnie sądzić cokolwiek. - warknął Khamul żwawym krokiem podchodząc do stolika z winem. Nalał sobie pełny kielich - przy dobrych wiatrach Angmar zrozumie że nie jest tu mile widziany  
\- Bynajmniej. Od tego tu jestem - westchnął czarownik i zrobił to samo. Z uśmiechem chłonął mordercze spojrzenie śniadego mężczyzny, wiedząc że przecież nie może u teraz wyrwać kielicha z ręki. Czarownik świetnie się bawił, do tego stopnia że lekko stuknął swoim kielichem k kielich Khamula w parodii toastu.  
\- Zdrowie naszego pana! - powiedział Czarownik i upił łyk z kielicha. W ramach poprawności politycznej Khamul zrobił to samo. Zaraz też wściekły.  
W kielichu zamiast wina poczuł wodę.  
Pierwszym co zobaczył po opuszczeniu go, i odstawieniu z hukiem na stolik było rozbawione spojrzenie Angmara. Nie myśląc wiele pchnął mężczyznę, w locie jeszcze łapiąc go za kołnierz szat, szarpiąc z lekka  
\- Dobrze się bawisz? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czarownik niewzruszony objął go w talii, przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Wyśmienicie. Zachowujesz się jak rozjuszony szczeniaczek. - nietypowość porównania uderzyła Khamula na tyle, że zanim je przełknął i zrozumiał mineło parę sekund.  
\- Powtórz to. - syknął otwierając szeroko oczy, we wściekłym szoku.  
\- Rozjuszony. Szczeniaczek. - powiedział powoli mężczyzna, i uprzedzając reakcje króla Rhun blyskawicznie owinął sobie wokół nadgarstka jego długie włosy, i przytrzymując jego potylicę wpił się agresywnie w usta Khamula.  
Spodziewał się tym wytrącić go z równowagi, ale o dziwo ten tylko oparł ręce na jego ramionach i otworzył usta lekko, by wysunąć zęby. Jego odpowiedzi na silne, duszące objęcia warg Angmara były pełne wściekłości i chęci zdominowania drugiego mężczyzny. Niestety Czarownik miał zbyt krótkie włosy by za nie szarpną, na dodatek był wyższy o głowę. 

Khamul musiał kombinować.

Szybkie pchnięcie miednicy do przodu, zarzucenie nogi na biodro Czarownika i pięta w, kolano. Khamul usłyszał tylko cichy śmiech, i obydwaj wylądowali - jakimś cudem - na łóżku. Khamul usiłował się wyszarpać, przejąć władzę i ułożyć między udami swojego "gościa". Angmar był pod wrażeniem jego zawzięcia, ale bez trudu, myląc go czarami ułożył się odwrotnie. Wiedział że mimo przewagi fizycznej, na miecze z Khamulem nie miałby szans. Ale miał do dyspozycji magię, i to ona była mu zarazem najdoskonalszą bronią i tarczą. Nawet w przepychankach na mięciutkich kocach.  
\- Spokojnie przyjacielu. - powiedział pętając nadgarstki Khamula nad jego głową - nie po to przyszedłem.  
\- Nie po co?!  
\- Nie żeby cię złościć, a...  
\- Wielkie dzięki, Łaskawy! - wrzasnął król Rhun, i podkulił nogi, zaraz opierając kolana o pierś Angmara, chcąc go odepchnąć. Czarownik nie dał się tak łatwo przepędzić i rozłożyl jego uda na boki, teraz już poirytowany.  
\- Spokój!  
\- Nie jestem twoim pachołkiem magiku od siedmiu boleści żebyś...  
\- Spokój PROSZĘ. Lepiej? - zapytal, wmgnieniu oka podrywając doi lotu wszystkie potencjalnie śmiercionośne przedmioty w namiocie. Khamul ściągnął wargę w kreskę i postanowił się wściec, ale wewnątrz siebie. Obrażony nie piśnie ani słówka.  
\- Ech...wybacz. Naprawdę nie chcę cię denerwować. Pomóc przyszedłem - powiedział ciszej, łagodniej. "Słabo ci idzie pomaganie. Książki dla dzieci byś poczytał, kretynie" - pomyślała ta najbardziej urażona i wściekła część Khamulowej duszy. Czekał jednak co Angmar zrobi dalej.  
\- To musi być nieprzyjemne. - powiedział Czarownik i zdjął skórzaną rękawiczkę. Khamula uderzyła dopiero teraz mleczna biel skóry tego mężczyzny. Przy nim jego własna była wręcz kontrastowo ciemna. Chłodne palce przylgnęły do jego policzka.  
\- Psia krew, zosta...  
\- Zamknij się już. Leczę ci to. - powiedział i Khamul był skłonny uwierzyć. Faktycznie, twarz coraz mniej bolała, choć sam proces magicznego gojenia był niezwykle upierdliwy. Swędział, łaskotał, i jednocześnie bolał. Siłą rzeczy Khamul wiercił się i skręcał.  
\- Magia-sragia...takiś potężny z tymi czarami, zróbże tak żeby nie było czuć!  
\- Wtedy ja bym poczuł, a sobie nie zasłużyleś. - powiedział znowu wesoły i palcem lekko dotknął czubka jego nosa. Znowu wściekły Khamul, złorzecząc w swoim języku szarpał rękami. Niewzruszony Angmar leczył dalej jego policzek, zsuwając zaraz palce na szyję. Tak jak podejrzewał, Khamul był wybuchowy, ale eksplozje jego złości trwały krótko. Sam z siebie się wyciszył.  
Czarownik z radością odnotował, że mężczyzna pod nim, po chwili się zaczął rozluźniać. No tak, walka, teraz takie psoty. To było męczące, a nie było powodu do niepokoju. I tak Angmar nie umiałby zabić żadnego z Dziewięciu, w tym samego siebie. Należeli do kogo innego. 

Pełne wygojenie miało dokonać się samo, ale i tak już teraz król Angmaru pochwalił samego siebie za eleganckie zaklejenie towarzysza.  
\- Już. Koniec, gotowe. Możesz złorzeczyć dalej. - powiedział siadając obok i zwalniając z, czaru jego ręce. Khamul pomału usiadł i sięgnął po lusterko, oglądając się pobieżnie.  
\- Cóż. Niechętnie, ale dziękuję. Miło z twojej strony. - "możesz wyjść" zostall ledwo LEDWO stłumione na ustach. Khamul odłożył lusterko na bok i nie zdążył się zwrócić do mężczyzny przodem, gdy ten objął jego ramiona i pociągnął w dół na koce.  
\- Hej! Od kiedy to za zwykłą, wojskową przysługę można...  
\- U ciebie jest wygodniej. I wolę mieć ciepło. Nie zamierzałeś się położyć?


End file.
